Catalyst
by Chrystal Slara
Summary: “I seem to remember telling you that I “liked blokes” yet I don’t seem to remember me telling you that I stopped liking women as well.” HPHGDM...SMUTSEX, Threesome, DH Compatable, not Epilouge
1. caught in the act

_Ok so this is a short story… a little plot but mostly sex. Slash and Threesome, if you don't like the idea of harry Draco and Hermione engaging in absolutly magnificantly erotic dealings… click that back button and stop searching for R rated Harry/Draco stories. _

_Thank you to Darcus for Betaing this story, and for convincing me to make this a chapter'd story._

_Happy Thanksgiving to everyone,_

_Chrys_

Hermione sat on the couch in the living room that faced the front door. She was holding a book in her hand, but hadn't flipped a page in over an hour. She was waiting for that man that was going to be quite sorry when he got home. As she waited she thought about the other important man in her life. Harry wasn't anything like Ron. He was nice, kind, caring, strong, and unfortunately for Hermione, completely committed to his lover Draco Malfoy.

No one had seen itcoming. Especially two years after the last battle. Harry had spent those two years working hard in his position as an auror, and dating as much as possible. Ginny hadn't been as faithful as he had hoped and had fallen ridiculously in love with Neville Longbottom. Since he found out, it seemed as if become free. He went out to bars and clubs at night, partied hard and worked harder, and it seemed like he loved it. Hermione had been happy for him as long as he was happy. She had spent those two years working in the bookstore and trying to be the best girlfriend she possibly could to Ron.

Everything had changed two months ago. Two months ago was the catalyst to the whole situation. How could one event, cause everything to explode… then again that was the definition of a catalyst? Hermione and Ron were enjoying a calm night in front of their fireplace. Ron was relaxing on the couch, writing a report to give to his father the next day on the outbreak of the charmed tea kettles that would change the water into beer, while Hermione was lying against him reading a book that had just come into the store.

There had been a knock on the door and Hermione got up, kissing Ron gently on the lips before answering it. When she opened the door there stood Harry.

"Hey Harry, What's up?" She asked leaning against the door.

"Um… I kinda need to talk to you and Ron. Is it alright if I come in?"

"Sure." She said opening the door for him and letting him step through. She closed it behind him and went back to the couch, sitting down and laying once again against Ron, who put his arms around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

"What's up Mate?" Ron asked, putting his quill down and looking at Harry, who had sat on the loveseat on the other side of the coffee table.

"You guys are with me no matter whatright?" Harry asked, apprehensively.

"Um… duh. Honestly Harrywe only followed you through the forests of the U.K. for months on end when you didn't know what the hell you were doing… I think we're gonna be here forever." Hermione said, shaking her head like he had askedthe dumbest question in the world.

She looked up at Ron who was also nodding his head. "Ends of the Earth and back mate… what's going on?"

Harry smiled a little at this and moved forward, sitting just on the edge of the loveseat, "Guys… I'm …umm…. Uhh… I um, like blokes."

Harry looked at Hermione's face, hoping not to see a look of horror… and he was right. Hermione sat there as placidly as possible, as if he had just told them that chicken was for dinner. He gave a small smile to Hermione who smiled quietly back at him, in acceptance. He looked up and caught Ron's eye, seeing shock, but still not seeing any revolution.

"How… how long have you known?" Ron asked, completely dumb founded.

"Last few months actually… it was kinda weird… just started noticing blokes… well actually one bloke in particular."

"Who caught your eye," Hermione asked, intrigued.

"Why me of courseGranger." A voice saidWhen they looked up Draco Malfoy's disembodied head hovered in front of the door, before he completely removed Harry's invisibility cloak. "How could it be anyone else?"

Ron jumped up, knocking Hermione over and on to the floor as he pulled out his wand and pointed it directly at Draco's throat. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Harry had gotten up and stepped around the coffee table to help Hermione up, knowing full well that Draco could disarm Ron in a second. As he grasped her hands and pulled her to her feet he said, "Draco is my boyfriendRon… and I would ask you to lower your wand before he does it for you."

Draco smirked at this, but more at the comment than at Wesley.

"This is my Goddamn house and I will point my wand at whom ever I wish." Ron shouted, not taking his eyes or wand off of the newest member of the conversation.

Hermione, who had come to understand Ron's anger, moved in front of him. Sliding her hand up his arm and taking his wand from him, she wrapped her other arm around his waist. "Sit down babe… let them finish talking."

Ron looked down at her, in shock, wondering why she wasn't flipping out at the fact that the boy that had tormented her for six years of school, who's aunt and tortured her, was in their fucking house. After a few seconds of Hermione's gentle encouragement Ron sat back down, holding Hermione as close as he could as if to protect her, completely forgetting that she was holding his wand.

Draco sent a dazzling smile at Hermione in thanks and took a seat next to Harry, immediately linking fingers with him.

"As I was saying… Draco caught my eye, and after a few weeks of dancing around the obvious we got together and so here we are "As long as your happy Harry," Hermione said gently as she smiled at him.

Harry had the largest grin on his face that anyone else in that room had ever seen; in fact it probably rivaled the one he was wearing when he had first caught the snitch. "Very much so…"

Ron jumped up again, "What the fuck? IT'S DRACO FUCKING MALFOY! How can you possibly think this is alright?" he asked of both Harry and Hermione. Both were taken aback_. Sure Draco hadn't been a great person back in school, but if Harry was head over heals for him, he couldn't be that bad_, Hermione thought.

"Ron…" Harry started, obviously hurt.

"NO… don't FUCKING talk to me… I can't believe you would forget about every thing he did… every person that could be alive today and aren't because of him, I can't believe you would forget about every evil vial thing he called us, or put us through. What the fuck is wrong with you Harry?"

"DAMN IT Ronpeople change. YOU changed, I changed, Hermione changed. We all changed… and what I don't understand is why can't you just let it go… we were stupid teenagers, we all did stupid shit. You want me to think about the people that could be alive if it weren't for him… what about for us? Our actions caused people to die. WE WERE IN A FUCKING WAR!" Harry was screaming, and both Hermione and Draco were quite worried.Harry hadn't even been this upset when he was facing Voldemort.

"I want you out of my house." Ron said sternly.

"RON!" Hermione yelled at her boyfriend.

"Your gonna take his side aren't you?" he asked, obvious pain in his eyes. "You always fucking take his side. Who are you dating Hermione, him or me?" With that Ron grabbed his wand that was lying on the table and walked out the door.

Hermione shook her head, and lowered it into her hands, completely and utterly ashamed of him. There were a few seconds pause before Draco's slightly sarcastic, but not nearly as cutting as it used to be, voice was heard.

"Well, that went… well."

Harry looked over at Draco and laughed, to which Hermione joined in a few seconds later.

"I'm really sorry Harry… You know how he is… he'll come around sooner or later, he always does."

Hermione looked back on that day knowing full well that it was the catalyst as to why she was sitting here on her couch, home from work hours earlier than she ever was. Hermione placed her book down on the table and stared into the burning. It was a freezing winter this year, and the fire had been charmed to burn 24/7 in order to keep the rest of the house at a decent temperature.

She really had to thank Lavender for this, in a good way. You see, it was just last week that her and Lavender had gone to out on their monthly outing. It was the girls' tradition. Hermione, Lavender, and Ginny would spend an afternoon at their favorite coffee shop discussing what was going on in their lives, what muggle movies were coming out, and who they thought might have a chance of winning the Quidditch world cup. Ginny had gotten extremely sick the day before and couldn't even leave bed, leaving Hermione and Lavender, who had been getting along quite nicely since the end of school, alone.

They had just sat down at their table when Lavender spoke up. "Hermione, I do have something to tell you, and I hope this won't ruin our relationship, but I can't possibly go on without knowing how you feel about this."

Hermione was extremely intrigued. What possible event in Lavenders life could involve her?

"What is it Lav?"

"Last month… well Ron came over, and he told me all about how you guys broke up, which by the way I am so sorry to hear. I always thought you two were meant for each other. Anyway he hung out for a while, and we talked, and talked… and then he left, and I was going to owl you to make sure you were ok, but then Ron came back and knocked on the door… and well, he kissed me. And I swear I didn't do anything to instigate that, you're my friend and your not supposed to kiss your friends ex right after they break up… there is like a rule somewhere, I think. Anyway, he left again and I completely forgot about the owl. Then he came over again and again, and we started… well you know… kinda a whole like friends with benefits thing, which is fun, I mean I'm sure you know how good he is… and it was just like harmless fun right? So I just wanted to make sure that you were ok with it, because if your not, I'll totally stop. I'm just so mad at myself for not asking you earlier, but one thing led to another, you know?"

Lavender finally stopped to take a breath, then she lifted her cup to her mouth and took a sip of her still hot coffee.

Hermione was in shock. _Ron had told her they broke up? Newsflash for her, she was still living and sleeping with him…_ It was then that her plan unfolded in her mind.

"Yeah Lav… Totally cool. We only broke up cause we didn't see eye to eye. I don't see why you two shouldn't see each other if you can make it together. Do both of us a favor though, and don't tell him I said that. See, he's probably still a little miffed at me, and if he knew you guys had my seal of approval, he might do something… drastic."

Lavender was completely oblivious. "Sure… no problem. Wouldn't want to do anything to mess it up.He's such a great guy."

How ironic it had been that it was Lavender that had blown the whistle on him…

Hermione looked up as she heard keys jangle in the door, realizing that this was the moment when everything came together and fell apart at the same time. She sat back, plastered a huge smile on her face and waited as the door opened and Ron, with his arm wrapped around Lavender, his mouth attached to hers, stepped through the threshold.

"Hello, love." She said in her calmest voice possible.

Ron and Lavender instantly broke apart in surprise, not expecting anyone else to be in the house.

"Hermione… what are you doing here?" Lavender asked, completely oblivious to the fact that this was still Hermione's home.

"I live here Lav."

"You didn't tell me that after you guys broke up you decided to continue to live together," she said slightly annoyed at Ron.

"I… um…"Ron stumbled, looking back and forth between the two women.

"There's a lot Ron hasn't told either one of us…" Hermione answered.

"What does she mean Ronikins?"

Hermione almost threw up right then and there. "Yes _Ronikins, _what do I mean?"

Ron was dumbfounded, "What are you doing home early Hermione… you always work till five on Tuesday."

"Boss said I could go home early because I wasn't feeling well. You see, I had heard some bad news about my boyfriend and it made me sick…"

Lavender looked confused and quite innocent at the same time. How she ever graduated, Hermione didn't know. She had to be a bigger ditz than Pansy Parkinson. "Bad news about your boyfriend? You didn't tell me that you had a new boyfriend."

"Well, that's because I don't have a _new_ boyfriend, _Lav._ The particular boy I'm speaking about just so happens to be the man that has his arm around you." If you hadlooked at Hermione at that moment, you would have seen the stone hard look on her face. She showed no emotion except perfect aloofness.

"I'm really confused." Lavender said, her brows scrunched together as if she was trying to think really hard.

"Let me clear some stuff up for all of us then. What day did Ron tell you that we broke up?"

" Um… Last month… it was a Wednesday… so November fifteenth."

"November fifteenth happens to be the day that Harry came over and told us about him and Draco. Ron stomped off when I wouldn't agree with his babyish attitude and I can only assume went to your house. The thing is Lav… we never broke up. He came back the next morning, we made up, and we've been together this entire time. That is until you told me last week that you two had also been together this entire time as well. Sorry I couldn't tell you then Lavender, but I wanted to see the look on Ron's face when I caught him red handed."

Ron was trying to form a coherent sentence… it wasn't working out too well to for him. Either way he went he was going to lose… and lose badly.

"Ever notice Lavender, that when you come over here, there are empty spaces on the walls and pictures are face down?" Hermione asked.

"Uh… yeah actually I have. I always wondered about that."

"That's because those pictures are of us, of Ron and I. He couldn't let you find out that we were still together, because that would ruin everything. But don't worry Ron. All those pictures you hid or overturned before you left on your date with Lavender here, I have packed up, and am taking them with me. You'll never have to move them again."

"With … you?" he asked as if he was suddenly the ditz in the room.

"With me, _Ronikins_. I'm leaving. All of my stuff is packed, and I have informed the landlord that I'll be moving out. Seeing how its only your name on the lease, he didn't mind much. Remember the payments on the 20th, and I'm going somewhere far from here, and far from you." Her voice was calm but her eyes reflected different. This was the boy she had grown up with. The boy she had loved since he saved her from the troll in first year, the boy she clung to when times got hard, and he had gone and ruined everything.

She grabbed the two bags that were on the floor by the couch, and tucked her book into one of them. Everything that belonged to her was shrunk and sitting inside of those two magically weightless bags.

"This is the point where we are actually broken up. So now would be the time to run to Lavender… oh wait, you already did. Goodbye Ronald." She lifted her bags and walked out the still open door.

Ron let go of Lavender and ran after her. He grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Hermione I… what I mean to say is… I…"

Hermione silenced him with a look, and said a line from a favorite one of her muggle movies that she never thought she would have the strength or reason to say and mean, "Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn."

And with that she clutched her wand and disappeared.

End of Chapter One

_If you happen to be watching this as a movie, this would be the time you get up and get a nice refill of your drink, and another bucket of popcorn… do hope you are enjoying the show._


	2. a new friendship

_Little more explination and plot… all sex and what not will be in the following chapter and if I write more the chapters after that. _

_Thanks again to Darcus for betaing this._

_Enjoy_

_Chrys_

Hermione set her bags down beside her and knocked on the gray door in front of her. The door of which she was knocking on belonged to a flat. This flat that she was seeking entrance to had two owners. Two very studly, very in love male owners, who she happened to know quite well.

"Hermione?" Draco asked as he opened the door to a beautiful and sad sight. Hermione Granger was standing on his door step, her hair thrown up in a messy bun, her clothes, that he was quite sure were pressed this morning, had begun to lay limply on her body. Silent tears were streaming down her unwavering face

"May I come in? I promise Ron isn't hiding under an invisibility cloak…" she saidmaking an obvious allusion to his and Harry's entrance to her house just two months back.

Draco opened the door completely; "Sure" he said leaning forward and grabbing her bags from her, taking them into the guest bedroom as if he had been waiting for this. When Draco came back out Hermione was sitting on the couch, staring at the roaring fire. Silent tears continued to run down her face, but she didn't sob. Hermione Granger never sobbed. She was much too strong for that.

Draco sat down beside her and stared into the fire and waited. Draco Malfoy was a patient man. He could wait forever, and so he did. Fortunately enough for both of them, Hermione didn't last forever.

"He's been cheating on me…" she said quite softly, "That night that you and Harry came over… he wanted me to be a bitch to you two, and when I didn't he walked straight into her arms, and told her that we broke up…"

"How did you find out?" he asked calmly.

"She told me… she didn't know that he was cheating on me. She was asking my permission to fuck him." Her head fell to hands and she cried more.

Draco pulled her closer to him and let her cry on his shoulder, and for some reason she did. For some reason she trusted him. It wasn't at all like it used to be. He actually had changed. Maybe loving one Harry Potter did that to a man.

"I won't tell you I'm sorry… at least not for that night. I love Harry and he needed to tell you." Draco said softly.

Hermione looked up at him, raising her head from his shoulder. "I wouldn't have even thought to blame you, Draco."

He gave her a smile at that, a genuine smile that reached his eyes. She saw in that moment that this was not the Draco Malfoy she knew as a kid. Yes, he was still as sarcastic as ever, his comments could bite, and he would forever be a Slytherin, but he could also be kind. Now that he understood what love was, those kind and loving emotions tended to rule out.

Hermione leaned against him once more, feeling safe. And they talked. They talked for an hour about everything. He said that he was sorry about all the shit he did when he was a kid. She said that in retrospect, he still deserved to be punched in the face, to which they both laughed and agreed. They talked about Harry, his quirks, his likes, his dislikes, what made him tick, what made him sigh, and soon enough they were both lulled into a comfortable sleep. Draco, with his back against the side of the couch, his legs spread out along it, and Hermione in-between, her head on his chest.

This is the sight that Harry walked in on when he got home from work and it brought a smile to his face. To see two of the most important people in his life together, and better yet, trusting each other to use them as a blanket and a pillow… well this just made his day.

Harry stood there for a few minutes and watched them sleep. The rise and fall of their chests, the look of pure relaxment on their faces. He smiled once again and went into the kitchen, placing a silencing spell around it so as not to make any noise and disturb them while he prepared dinner.

Once dinner was done, he lifted the spell and brought the three plates to the dinner table, then went back into the living room where his best friend and his lover slept. He leaned down and gently brushed his lips against Draco's, knowing Draco was a fairly light sleeper. His eyes opened slowly and a smile that mirrored Harry's spread across his lips, "Hello lover." Draco said quietly.

"Good evening," Harry said as he kneeled down on the balls of his feet and brushed the hair out of Hermione's eyes. "Wake up beautiful," he said, pulling her ear just slightly and wiggling her nose. It was a funny way to wake someone up, but some how it had started when they were searching for the way to kill Voldemort. Her eyes opened just as slowly and softly as Draco's had. It must have been some sort of magic Harry had in the way to wake people up.Because somehow it was never sudden, never frightful, but like slowly stepping into the sun.

"Hi there." Harry said.

"Hello." she responded, giving him a half smile.

"As comforting as it is to see a smile on your face Hermione, certain parts of me are quite numb and I would like to go back to full mobility." Draco said with a smirk, quite unlike the one that had once been plastered onto his face.

Hermione rolled her eyes and got up. "Yes, your highness," she said with a laugh as she stretched her arms high above her head.

"Come on. Dinners ready and I would love to hear the story about what put you two in such an interesting position." Harry said as he exited the room.

Draco stood at the same time Hermione did and they both followed Harry into the dinning room.

_If you review… I'd be happy. Just tell me what you think and I'd be happy._


	3. Wanna Play?

Sorry it took so long. Something's going on with Betas, and faulty internet and so on. Hope you like it.

Dinner was over. Hermione and Draco had explained only about them getting along. No one had mentioned just yet why Hermione was here in the first place… so of course, Harry, being entirely to blunt for his own good, did.

"So did you and Ron have a fight or something?" He asked.

Hermione looked down at her hands then back up at him, never one to avoid confronting a problem, "He's been cheating on me with Lavender since he stormed out that night when you guys were there… and I confronted him about it earlier and then left… I was wondering if I could use your guy's guestroom for a little while."

"I'll fucking KILL him" Harry shouted as he slammed his hand on the table, causing the silverware to clatter against each other.

"Calm down Harry…" Hermione said placing her hand over his.

"I will not CALM DOWN. I could take it when he didn't accept Draco, mostly cause I know how he is, he pouts and becomes an asshole for a while then he settles down and lives with it. I was just waiting for him to settle down, but to cheat on you, a girl he had been warning other guys against for years saying that you belonged to him… I am going to curse him to Russia and let him freeze his cheating ass off…"

Draco laughed at this and Hermione giggled slightly.

"Honestly… it's done, its over with… seeing the look on his face when I stared talking and he tried to decided who to lie to me or her… it was just as priceless as seeing him freeze his ass off in Russia."

Harry calmed down slightly, and looked her straight in the eye, "Are you sure… Draco has taught me some pretty fun spells I could use…"

Hermione laughed and looked at Draco, who shrugged as if to say, _don't blame me…_ "I'm sure Harry… I just need a place to crash for a little while if that's alright, I promise I won't get in the way or anything…"

Harry wrapped his arms around her and held her close, her arms going around his neck and taking comfort in his embrace, "You are never in the way Hermione. You can stay here as long as you want."

She smiled and hugged him all the tighter before looking up and kissing him on the cheek. "Thanks Harry, I don't know what I would do without you."

"Are you kidding? You'd probably be the Minister of Magic by now if Harry hadn't gotten you into all that trouble back in school," came the voice of Draco who was still sitting at the table.

Hermione laughed and Harry looked between them with a mock look of hurt. Just as quickly that look was replaced one of thinking, "Actually you're probably right…"

Hermione stepped back, "Fine by me… I wouldn't even dream of being the Minister… Not when we've spent years fighting against the Ministry."

Harry smiled at her, and Hermione gave him a small smile in return, "I'll just do the dishes then, get out of your guy's hair." Before either man could say anything, she picked up the dishes and took them into the kitchen.

Harry stepped around the table and threw his leg over Draco's lap and sat down, straddling him, bringing them eye to eye. "Hello" Harry said quietly.

Draco's hands slipped into the back pockets of Harry's jeans and pulled him closer. "Hi sexy."

Harry's hand found itself slipping through the platinum locks of the man in front of him, before gripping that hair and brining the head attached to it to him, kissing him fiercely. Draco gasped, as Harry's lips brushed his, opening his mouth to his boyfriend and allowing Harry's tongue to explore his mouth for the umpteenth time.

Harry was lost. Draco was pressed against him, Draco's hands gripping his ass holding him closer, rubbing their erections together in obvious pleasure. Draco was also lost, and was quite happy to be. Every time he felt his boyfriends body against his all other thoughts left his head except the feel of his fingers in his hair, or the arm on his biceps, and the erection pressed erotically against his.

Neither man noticed the brunette witch standing in the doorway. She was intrigued. She was interested. Most of all she was turned-on. Her sex life with Ron had been extremely mellow. Ron had considered it something special if she wanted to change positions, and they never found themselves fucking on any surface other than their shared bed… But Harry and Draco, my god they looked like they might shag each other right there on the chair, hoping of course that the chair wouldn't have any problems holding up to that kind of beating. Hermione saw the passion, the lust, the love, and her heart called out for it. She wanted that, she yearned for it.

A rather lustful moan brought her attention back to the very hot and horny men sitting not ten feet away from her, and she had to hold back a moan of her own. Hermione left the room, leaving the two hottest men in all of Europe to devour each other, and went into the guestroom and began unpacking.

Harry had noticed Hermione. He had also noticed the look of lust upon her face while watching them. When Hermione was out of the room and out of earshot Harry slowly pulled away from Draco, staying on his lap, but pulling their faces apart so that they could talk.

"I want to ask you something…" Harry said slightly apprehensively.

"You want to have a threesome with Hermione, don't you?" Draco asked a mischievous glint in his eye.

"How the fuck did you know that?" Harry was taken aback, not only was he not sure if Draco would go for it, but for Draco to already know what he was thinking?

"Because I've been thinking about it since she got here, and I noticed how she looked at us a moment ago just like you did." Draco really was a smug bastard, but it simply served to turn Harry on more.

Harry stated pulling Draco's shirt off of his body, revealing an amazing expanse of chiseled muscles and ivory skin. "Have I told you just how much I love you, Draco?"

"Not nearly as many times as I deserve to hear it…" he said pulling Harry's shirt off as well, kissing his neck and down his chest.

Harry chuckled at this, "If I said how much I loved you, as many times as you deserve it, I wouldn't shut up for the next 100 years."

Draco smiled into his chest. "I can live with that," he said tipping his head up and claiming Harry's lips in another sizzling kiss.

Harry slowly broke the kiss and stood up, "If you go to the bedroom, I think I can get her to come join us…"

Draco looked at him for a moment and noticed that Harry let the barriers in his mind down allowing Draco to look in and see exactly what Harry was thinking. Draco almost laughed thinking that just two short years ago he wouldn't have had to wait for Harry to let those barriers down, but somehow the boy-who-lived had finally figured out just how to block out unwanted visitors.

"I swear to Merlin that you should have been in Slytherin…" Draco said, giving him the sexiest smirk Harry had ever seen.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." He replied giving Draco and equally sexy look, "Now move it…" He grabbed Draco's ass and pushed him in the direction of the bedroom.

Draco moved into the bedroom and quickly out of sight.

Harry on the other hand took a few deep breaths, trying to calm the blood rushing through his veins before moving over to the guest bedroom.

Harry stood in the doorway to her bedroom and watched as Hermione finished unpacking the last of her suitcase. She didn't notice Harry until she closed the last drawer and looked up.

"Hey… what are you doing in here?" she asked, wondering why in the wasn't screwing Draco senseless by now. But she couldn't bring herself to ask, as Harry was only clad in a pair of very form fitting jeans that made her go weak in the knees, just looking at his impressive body.

"I wanted to show you something." He answered.

Hermione gave him a curious look, but moved over towards the door anyway. Harry simply took her hand and led her into his bedroom.

The room was done in blue and a deep red. All of the furniture was a deep red mahogany, including the large bed that sat in the middle of the room. Hermione liked the room but was confused over what exactly about it was so important for Harry to show her.

As she turned her head to him, Harry quickly dipped his head and captured her lips. Needless to say she was quite surprised and let out a gasp in surprise, granting him access to her mouth. His tongue tasted and rubbed, and claimed every recess of her mouth as his, and she responded. Her arms quickly slipped around his neck as she pressed herself against him. Deep in the back of her mind a small voice was telling her to stop… what about Draco? But before she could pull back and ask, another set of hands wrapped around her waist from behind, and she felt a pair of lips kissing and caressing the side of her neck.

The words, "he's an amazing kisser isn't he," were whispered hotly into her ear, as Draco's bit gently on her ear lobe before kissing right behind her ear, finding one of her extremely weak spots.

Hermione broke the kiss looking up at Harry with lust clouded eyes, but before she could ask anything Harry asked her a question that would blow all of hers out of the water, "Wanna play with us Hermione?"

Hermione stared at him for a second and then turned her head and captured Draco's gaze, who had stopped kissing her neck waiting for her response. "Are you kidding me?" she asked looking between them, but before either man could pull away thinking she was saying "no" she continued, "I've been having wet dreams about something like this since you two did that spread in PlayWitch…"

Draco smirked and captured her lips, pulling her flush against his bare chest. Hermione moaned into his mouth as Harry removed her shirt, smiling at the green lacy semi-cup bra that looked as if they were showcasing her breasts. His head dipped down and took one of her sensitive nipples into his mouth, suckling and gently biting.

Hermione's hands came up and pulled Draco's head closer to hers, deepening the already extremely hot kiss. Draco fingers grazed over her stomach and down to her pants. His Quidditch callused hands made a shiver run down her spine as they undid her pants, and pushed them from her body, leaving her between two very horny extremely chiseled men in only a lacy green bra and matching thong.

Hermione, feeling as if she was the only one in proper attire, lifted her hands from Draco's hair and set to work divesting the boys of their pants. First was Harry, whose mouth was still deliciously clamped around her left nipple. Her hands slid over his arms and down his chest, brushing over his perfect abs, her fingers following the thin trail of hair from his naval to the clasp of his pants. Her hands didn't fumble once as she slipped the button out of the hole and lowered the zipper, finding, much to her surprise and delight, absolutely nothing underneath the pants but hot skin stretched over bulging muscle.

Harry gasped against her skin as he felt her hand grip him and slowly begin pumping his cock. He looked up and caught Draco's attention. Draco broke their kiss and smiled at Harry. Draco took a small step back and began undoing the clasp to her bra, letting it fall to the floor with the rest of their clothes as Harry again captured her mouth. Her hands never stopped moving, stroking his cock up and down, and making sure to pay special attention to the tip of him. Harry's hands griped her sides, trying to hold onto his control. After just a few moments more she pulled back and brought her hands away. Turning towards Draco and slipping her fingers into his pants pulling him closer and undoing them, slipping them and his boxer-briefs off of his pale skin and giving him the same treatment that Harry had been privy to just a few moments before.

She could feel Harry's fingers pulling on her thong until it was around her ankles and the three of them were completely naked. He didn't waist any time as he pressed himself against her back, making her feel just what this whole situation did to him before his hand snaked around her waist and dipped into her warm center. He easily slipped a finger into her dripping core, and let his thumb brush over her clit, rubbing it in time with both his finger, slipping in and out of her, as well as her own strokes on his lover. Hermione's lips were on Draco's chest, kissing and suckling, and Draco who felt as if he had died and gone to heaven at the sight of the three of them together, leaned over Hermione's shoulder and kissed Harry hard and passionately.

Hermione gasped… them on her, them on each other… all of this was too much… "Bed…" she gasped as Harry slipped another finger into her core.

Draco shook his head, "Much more fun standing up, love." He removed her hand from his throbbing erection, before grasping her and lifting her up, causing Harry's fingers to slip out of her, and her to clamp her legs around Draco's waist. Harry grasped Draco's cock, pumping it a few times, before positioning it at her entrance.

When Hermione felt Draco at her entrance she immediately moved her hips to take him in to the hilt, causing both of them to groan in pleasure. Hermione's hands gripped Draco's arms as she rode him. Harry let them enjoy each other for a few minutes, being extremely turned on just by the sight of them fucking. Pretty soon though he couldn't take it anymore. When Draco pulled out of her, he quickly pressed two fingers into her letting them become slick with her moisture. He pulled them out and let Draco slip back in.

Hermione was in such a state of pleasure that she didn't notice anything different until she felt a slick digit slipping to her ass, slowly teasing it to open up. She gasped and orgasmed when a second finger joined the first and Harry began preparing her. She looked back at him panting, silently thanking him for her best orgasm ever.

He simply smiled at her, "You haven't felt anything yet 'Mione."

Draco pulled her down completely on him and stopped moving, smiling at her, "You'll love it, I promise."

Hermione just nodded and Draco captured her mouth in a kiss as Harry removed his fingers, whispered a quick lubricating spell and pressed his hard cock against her ass, slowly slipping in. The feel of their two cocks filling her caused her to buck her hips against them both, eliciting a groan from each. She lifted her face from Draco's and looked up, her eyes a bright gold, as she felt more pleasure than she had ever been privy to before.

"You two are amazing..." she panted as she gently moved her hips. At her movements Harry slipped completely inside of her, loving how he could feel Draco and her at the same time. The three of them moaned and began moving, thrusting against the other, Hermione in the middle using each one as leverage to get closer to the other.

They were in heaven, feeling each other's bodies writhing against each other. Harry's hand slipped into Draco's hair, gripping as he thrust harder into Hermione, his mouth attacking Hermione's neck once again, licking, sucking, biting, and nibbling. This coupled with Draco's talented mouth going from one breast to the other sucking her hard nipples, while both men thrust into caused Hermione to scream out and come again. Her come completely drenching Draco's cock, her walls clamping down both of the men inside of her, sending them both to their own mind blowing orgasms, causing them to collapse on the floor, a mess of arms and legs and heavy breathing, and simply trying to regain their sanity.

Harry placed his arm over his two lovers and mumbled something sending the three of them to the bed, and underneath the cool silk sheets that Draco and himself had christened so many times. Some how Hermione had turned around and was resting her head on Harry's chest, her body snuggled against his side. Draco still remained on the other side of her, his leg between hers brushing against Harry's, his arm wrapped around them both.

They lay there completely content, resting, relaxing, and attempting to regain their breath. Hermione was the first to move. She turned over so that she was laying on her stomach in-between them, propped up on her elbows looking down at the two Greek gods that had given her more pleasure in the last half an hour than Ron had the entire time they had been together.

"Harry?" she asked softly, wondering if he was asleep already.

"Yes, Beautiful?" he answered.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything… but didn't you tell me two months ago that you were gay? I mean that was the catalyst to all of this wasn't it?"

Draco laughed softly but didn't pipe in; it was much more fun to have Harry explain it.

Harry opened his eyes and looked at her, a smile on his lips, why he didn't break out into laughter was beyond Draco, but he assumed that probably wouldn't have been the best thing to do while without giving Hermione a proper answer.

"I seem to remember telling you that I "liked blokes" yet I don't seem to remember me telling you that I stopped liking women as well." He said letting a small laugh leave his mouth.

Hermione looked at him shocked, "But you…"

"I let you think what you wanted to think… plus I figured if telling Ron that I liked guys would be so bad, telling him that I was bisexual would be worse."

Hermione gave him a slightly confused look before turning her head to Draco, "And you?"

" 'Mione I've been bisexual since fifth year, what the hell did you think I did with Blaise and Pansy all that time?"

Hermione was speechless, she looked back and forth between them and then suddenly she dropped her head and lied completely flat on the bed her face in the covers her body shaking. Draco and Harry would have been worried except for the unmistakable sound of her laughter.

She lifted her head and shook it; "How the hell did I miss all of that?"

Harry shrugged and slipped his arms around her waist picking her up and settling her on his lap, making her straddle his growing erection "I'm not sure… all I know is that it's my turn to be in the middle."

HGDMHP

what do you think? Do I keep going? This is orgianlly the end of this story, but for a small price of a few reviews I will continue it for you guys.


	4. More bland that a tea cozy

**OK… So you guys wanted more, therefore your wish is my command, and I will bow down to your pleads for more smut and slash… after all that's what I'm here for right?**

**This chapter is NOW BETA'D! Thank you to all my beta's Lonnie Girl, Noel Cullen and Satin Serpent, for putting up with my weird writing times and my lack of ability to spell**

**And the last thing I have to say is…. THIS IS SMUT AND SLASH. Boy on Boy, boy on girl, two boys on one girl, IT is rated M for a reason… If you don't like threesomes between Draco, Harry, and Hermione… just leave, because this story contains sex and cussing, and the two hottest men in all of England.**

**Thank you and good night,**

**Chrys**

_**HPHGDM**_

Hermione awoke to the feel of a warm, callused hand gently brushing the hair out of her face. Her mouth instantaneously broke out in a smile as she moved her face sideways into the hand, and gently pressed a kiss to the palm.

She was happier than she could ever remember being. It was a week from that fateful day that she had left Ron, and their shared flat that had consumed years of her life. It had been a week since Harry had asked those five magic words, "Wanna play with us, Hermione?" It had been a week of living with the two hottest men in all of England, and she was quite happy to say that she still had yet to sleep in the guest bedroom.

She was currently lying next to Draco, who was on his side, and had his arm curved around her hip, behind him, and cuddled closely was Harry. Hermione was slightly surprised when she opened her eyes, to find that it was Harry's hand, which was reaching over the sleeping Dragon, and was gently caressing her face.

"Morning, beautiful," Harry whispered his new nickname for her, which she had to admit was much better than any nickname anyone else had ever tried to bestow upon her.

She smiled, "Good morning." she replied softly. At their whispered exchange Draco shifted slightly, only to tighten his hold around Hermione before leaning back against Harry, pulling the three of them closer together.

Both of those who were awake laughed softly. Normally, Draco would have been awoken just by the whispered tones of their voices, but seeing how they had all been up most of the night, shagging each other's brains out; it was understandable for him to sleep through their whispering.

"How do you think we should wake him up?" Harry asked with a slightly evil smirk on his face. Hermione, who had come to learn and love exactly what that smirk meant, just smiled and took Harry's hand in hers, slipping two of his fingers into her mouth and sucking them as if they were another part of his body. Once his fingers were completely covered in her saliva, Harry pulled his fingers from her mouth and gently slipped them in between Draco's body and his. In the very same instant Hermione slid lower on the bed, waited a few seconds for Harry to press his fingers closer before taking Draco into her mouth.

Draco awoke in an instant, with one thought crossing his mind immediately. _The middle was a great place to be_. Draco moaned as Hermione took more of him into her mouth while Harry had his two slickened fingers inside of Draco, searching for his elusive sweet spot. His entire body convulsed when Harry found it, and he growled low in his throat. His hands were fisted in Hermione's soft hair, neither pulling nor pushing, but simply holding on, as his two lovers pushed his pleasure farther and farther, through the clever use of their own bodies.

Too soon, Harry slipped his fingers from Draco's passage and sat up behind him. Hermione sensed the movement and pulled away as well, leaving one very hot and horny Draco between them. If he had not been a Malfoy, Draco surely would have whimpered at the loss of contact. Instead he sat up as well and looked at the two of them, wondering why the fuck they had stopped.

Harry sat against the headboard, his legs spread out in front of him, and his large cock standing straight up. He leaned over and kissed Draco, pulling him closer to him. Draco didn't have a moment's hesitation as he wrapped his hand around Harry's cock and pumped it up and down a few times.

Harry pulled back from the kiss and lifted Draco's hand from him, shaking his head slightly before issuing the sexy command of; "Ride me, Draco."

Hermione was fascinated at just how quickly Draco turned around, and climbed over him, his back pressed against Harry's chest. Harry murmured a fast lubricating spell that made Draco shiver at the cold moisture inside of him. Harry's hands held Draco's hips, slowly putting Draco in the right place before shooting his hips up and impaling Draco.

Draco tipped his head back and moaned "fuck" quite loudly, his hands clenched in the sheets around him, his own cock growing even harder at his penetration.

Harry smiled playfully, catching Hermione's attention with his eyes and motioning for her to join them. Harry then tipped his head down and began nibbling; licking and biting the soft skin where Draco's neck met his powerful shoulders, effectively making Draco close his eyes and tip his head to the side, giving Harry more room.

Hermione didn't waste any time. She quickly climbed over them until she was straddling Draco's waist, her moist center poised directly over the tip of his straining erection. Hermione kissed her way up Draco's chest until she met Harry's lips, and captured them. Harry immediately bucked his hips up into Draco, while Hermione slid all the way down his shaft.

Draco's hands gripped Hermione's hips as she rode him in sync with Harry. Draco was in heaven. There could not possibly be anything better than these two people fucking him just like this. The three of them kissing, and sucking, and biting each other… Hermione's nails leaving scratches on Draco's arms as she rode him faster, pushing him closer to Harry again and again. Draco's mouth had latched on to her breasts and was busy giving them all of the attention they deserved. Meanwhile, Harry continued to pull Draco closer to him, Harry's tanned hand spread across Draco's pale abs, feeling the warm, hard muscles there.

Draco couldn't hold on any longer. His entire body tensed up, his ass tightening around Harry as he came deep inside of Hermione as hard as he possibly could. Neither of his lovers lasted any longer than that, and quickly both of them joined him in orgasmic bliss.

**HPDMHG**

It took them all a good half-hour before they even thought about getting out of bed. It was Tuesday, and all three of them had some how managed to get the same day off. Hermione had convinced them to go to Diagon Alley with her, as her wardrobe was quite "vanilla" due to the 150 pound weight that had been tied to her ankle for the last three years, and she felt her clothes should reflect the new found freedom and spice in her life.

"I refuse to go unless I get to help choose…" Draco said, as he slipped on his pants. He gave Hermione a sexy look, imagining what scrap of cloth he could make her buy…

Hermione rolled her eyes and slipped a tank top over her head, "Why else would I want you guys to come with me, if it weren't for your opinion?"

Harry was leaning down, tying his shoe, but as he hadn't put a shirt on yet, his impressive back was the only thing either of them could look at as he responded with a huff, "To torture us."

She mock-pouted and took a few steps toward Draco, turning her head to look at Harry, "I thought you liked my torture, Harry?" she slipped her hands around Draco's neck, "If not, I guess I'll just have to lave all my torture on Draco here."

Draco smiled, his hands grasping her ass and lifting her up, making her wrap her legs around him, "Fine by me…" he said nibbling on her neck, and making her moan and giggle at the same time.

"Hey, hey… you two knock it off. If we start going at it again, we'll never get out of here." Harry said as he finished tying his other shoe. He stood up and pulled a tight black shirt on over his head.

Hermione turned her head to him, "You're just sour that it isn't you I'm torturing."

Harry took two steps toward them and grabbed Hermione around the waist, pulling her from Draco and tossing her onto the bed, only to follow her down and start tickling her.

It took them another hour before they left the house.

**HPDMHG**

The three of them walked down Diagon Alley with smiles on their faces. The boys had talked her into a lot of things that day, and she really didn't have a problem with it. Things like short, short skirts, tops that dipped low into her cleavage as well as showing off her flat stomach, barely-there skimpy underwear, and heels that made her legs go on forever. Hermione had wanted spice and excitement, both in her life and in her wardrobe, and that was exactly what _her men_ had done for her. Yes, she referred to them as _her men_, not that they minded, as she was _their girl_.

They were currently on their way to Weasley Wizard Weases, to see if George had come up with anything interesting lately.

As they approached an angry looking Ron stepped out of the shop, not noticing any of them until he was three feet away and had looked up from putting what ever he had purchased into his bag. Ron took in the sight of the three of them, cursing every God he had ever heard of, and stopped dead in his tracks. A million thoughts raced through his mind. What should he say? Could he just apperate away? Was Harry going to kill him? Why did it appear as if _these_ three were now the "Golden Trio"?

Ron had never been so scared in his life. Any fight he had ever gotten into he had either had Harry or Hermione on his side, most of the time both… but what do you do when you've fucked over the two people you've counted on the most since you were eleven years old?

At the same time it seemed as if Harry were trying to hold back a fierce amount of power. All of his anger for Ron was quickly bubbling to the surface. The insufferable git had abandoned him _and_ Hermione _and_ insulted Draco…

"Um… hi…" Ron said, sounding awfully a lot like the sniveling rat he had once had as a pet.

Draco couldn't really care less. Ron was nothing to him, and didn't deserve the time of day. He stayed silent, wondering what could possibly happen next.

Harry opened his mouth, completely intent of screaming at Ron, and probably cursing him to Russia, like he had said he would a week ago. But before a sound could come out he felt a gentle touch on his hand. He looked down to find Hermione's fingers interlaced with his. He looked up at her and she smiled, and some how his anger left. He realized now, that she had always had that effect on him.

Hermione turned to Ron and gave him a pleasant smile, as if nothing had ever gone wrong between them. "Hello, Ronald. How's Lavender?" her voice was much calmer than anyone would expect it to be. Of course inside her entire body was telling her to ignore the stupid git and walk away, but that didn't serve her purpose.

"Um…uhh…fine…" Ron was lost… this wasn't the angry Hermione that had told him that she didn't "give a damn" just one week ago. Frankly, if possible, now more than ever he was scared _more _shitless.

Draco muttered something about Lavender leaving him, but Ron wasn't focused on Draco - he was waiting for his former best friends to hex his balls off… but somehow it never happened.

"Tell her 'hi' for me won't you, Ron?" she asked, slipping around him in dismissal, followed closely by Harry, and Draco, who couldn't hold back a look of disgust at Ron before following Hermione to George's store.

Suddenly Ron got his voice back; he pulled his wand from his pocket and held it at his side just in case, before shouting at Hermione. "So this is what you do? You left a week ago and now you're with the 'Boy Toys' of Playwitch. You always did like Harry more than me."

Hermione froze but didn't turn around. Harry gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, silently telling her that he would support what ever she chose… whether to hex him or ignore him, both himself and Draco would be behind her 100 percent. She smiled and took a few more steps choosing to ignore him.

Ron raised his wand; "Don't you _dare_ walk away when I'm talking to you!"

She turned slowly, letting go of Harry's hand, and pulling her wand from her pocket, without hurry. She knew without a semblance of doubt that he would never be able to hex her. Not that he wouldn't try, but between herself, the Boy-Who-Lived, and the Slytherin Prince, in a crowded street, against Ron… the sidekick who had left his friend's side one time too many… there really wasn't a question on who would win this one.

"Was there something else you wanted to say to me, Ronald?" she asked calmly.

"You know I think I had it right back in the forest… you and Harry, I mean. It has always been you and Harry. Tell me, when we fucked, were you imagining that I was him?" Ron was screaming, attracting a lot of attention, even George was watching from the window of his shop, an extendable ear poked out of the door.

Draco smirked and under his breath so only the two people and George could hear him said, "That would be the only way anyone would be able to fuck him…" Which caused Harry and George to laugh, but Hermione gave no sign she heard him before responding.

"It has always been Harry and me because you have always been too much of a coward to stay when things get rough. And Ron… we never _fucked_, you're more bland in the bedroom than a house-elf's tea cozy."

Everyone standing around them laughed. Especially Draco who couldn't hold back the urge to pipe in any longer, "Yeah… didn't you know? That's why she came to us, Weasel, she wanted something… _exciting _in her life. And what can we say…" he said smiling at Harry, "I can't blame her."

Ron's wand was quickly trained on Draco, "Shut up, Ferret Face."

Draco didn't hesitate to raise his wand and turn Ron into a bright red weasel… it was about time he got retribution for that stunt Moody/Crouch had pulled in fourth year.

The small red weasel ran in circles, trying to find some place to hide, he quickly saw the door opening to his brother's shop and made a mad dash inside, hoping that George would take pity on him and change him back.

Hermione looked at Draco, and grinned evilly. She turned her wand to the opening of the shop and directly in front of the door conjured up a line of toy spiders. The weasel stopped immediately, backing away as fast as he could, but found he had no where to go. Behind him was Hermione and in front of him was his biggest fear.

George, who had been dying of laughter the whole time, chose to come out and "save" his brother, for the simple fact that he had his own plans for the small weasel. He stepped outside and over the spiders. Ron, seeing his savior, jumped onto George and crawled up to his shoulder, attempting to hide behind George's neck.

George had better ideas. He knew what his younger brother had done… he wasn't pleased, and being ever the prankster, he quickly conjured a cage and put Ron in it. He sent it into the shop where a sign was placed on the front. "For Sale…2 Galleons."

"Hermione… you look devilishly ravishing as always." George said, taking Hermione into a brotherly hug.

"It's good to see you as well George. How are you?" She replied, kissing him softly on the cheek.

"As holy as ever." He smiled down at her and she just shook her head in amusement. "Hey, Harry, Draco, how's it going?"

Both smiled and gave a good natured, "Just fine." response.

"Got anything new and interesting George?" Draco asked, his brow raised in order to signal he was asking for something of a sexual nature. They had become friends a little while ago, really it was hard to have the entire Weasley family against you, when you were dating their _Golden Son_, although he didn't have any problem pissing off Ron.

"You know… you ask that question every time, and my answer is always the same… of course I do." And with that George pulled them inside of the shop to show them the new jar of flavored lube that he had invented, that changed its flavor depending on who was tasting it.

**DMHPHG**

**OK… So last time you said you wanted more, what I didn't ask was what did you want in the 'more'. Do you guy's want a PWP or do you want me to put a real plot into it. I can do either, it just depends on what you wonderful readers and reviewers want to read. So please let me know!**

**You're Eternal Smut Slave,**

_**Chrys**_


	5. Can we Keep her?

OK. So this has now been beta'd thank you to LonniGirl for doing it.

Just so everyone is aware of how beta'ing is going to happen from now on. I will finish a chapter send it to LonniGirl. I will post it un-beta'd and when she gets the fixed version back to me I'll post that. Meanwhile a wonderful person by the name of Noel-Cullen, is currently working with all of my stories, starting with Back from Beyond and working backwards, to fix mistakes, reguardless if the chapter had already been beta'd or not. So if you see a new chapter up and its not edited, be patient, it will be soon enough. K? K… Draco Potter thanks you for taking the time to read this.

This chapter does contain BOY on BOY, and GIRL on BOY, as separate occasions… just so that you all are in the know before you start… if that doesn't float your boat, stop searching for M rated Harry/Draco stories.

Please enjoy.

CHRYS

---DMHPHG---

Harry had been working on a particularly hard case for the last two weeks. He would be out the door by 5:30 in the morning, and wouldn't return till 9 or 10 that night. Once home he would eat whatever Hermione or Draco had cooked earlier, take a shower, kiss the pair, and be out cold in the middle of the bed. This of course left Draco and Hermione to become even closer than they already were.

The two spent whatever time they had together, fixing meals, going out to movies and so on. It wasn't that they had forgotten about Harry. Not at all, they both were still completely mad for him, but had simply figured he was much to tired to play around, and once the case was cracked they would have him back.

Draco came home that Friday night looking forward to the weekend off. He didn't expect anyone else home so was surprised when he entered their bedroom to have Harry seemingly passed out, clad in nothing but a towel on top of the bed. This simple sight turned him on infinitely. Hermione was amazing, she was a quick learner, and wanted nothing more than to please them, but by god he missed Harry. Draco quickly shucked his clothing, and gently climbed onto the bed.

Draco gently removed the towel that was barely covering Harry, and summoned a bottle of lotion, quickly warming it up and pouring a bit on his hands. He placed his hands gently on Harry's lower back directly above his ass and worked up, massaging the lotion into his back, relieving the stress he found in every one of Harry's muscles.

Harry moaned softly and shifted in his sleep. Draco simply smiled and continued on, rubbing deeper, working out all of the knots and kinks in Harry's back, until the pressure as well as the pleasure woke Harry up.

"Please, what ever you do don't stop." He whimpered as Draco finished with a particularly large knot underneath Harry's right shoulder blade.

Draco leaned down and kissed the back of Harry's neck gently, and while his hands continued working their magic (pun fully intended… lol) he whispered in Harry's ear, "Stop isn't a word in my vocabulary."

If Harry hadn't already been hard, those words would have done it for him. Every touch of Draco's had Harry sinking more and more into the mattress and the feel of his hands, finding a blissful state that only Draco, had ever been able to put him into.

"Don't go falling asleep again on me…" Draco said when he saw Harry's eyes flutter close.

Harry smiled, "How can I fall asleep when you're naked and touching me?" he answered back quickly.

Draco chuckled, "The world will never know."

Draco then threw his leg over Harry so that he was straddling him from behind, his own evident erection pressed against Harry's back, as Draco focused on Harry's shoulders.

Harry really couldn't take it much longer. He had barely been able to play with Draco or Hermione for the last two weeks, and by God he needed some relief for his aching erection. Harry lifted his hips just slightly, so that Draco was pressed more firmly against him, and started rotating them, letting Draco's cock brush against his back and ass.

Draco wasn't having any of that and let himself rest on Harry, effectively stopping Harry from moving, "My massage, I'm in control, so knock it off." He breathed into Harry's ear, knowing his actions and words would turn Harry on even more.

Harry whimpered, he wanted, no… needed Draco… yesterday. "You are such a fucking Slytherin…" he complained into the pillow.

Draco smirked, "… And you wouldn't have it any other way."

"Fuck Draco, I need you inside of me." He turned his head and looked up at his blond lover.

"But I'm not done with my massage." Draco was just toying with Harry now.

Harry had enough and flipped himself over when Draco wasn't expecting it, so that while Draco was still above him, they were now face to face, or more importantly cock to cock.

Draco grabbed Harry's arms to steady himself, but Harry didn't waste any time. He was already sitting up, his hand clutching to the hair on the back of Draco's head as he brought his mouth to his,

Draco groaned, and pressed himself completely against his lover, kissing him with abandon. Harry was so impossibly turned on that he snaked his hand in-between them and wrapped his hand around both of their cocks, stroking them together, and against each other.

Draco broke the kiss and smiled, loving just how desperate Harry was. He moved his way to Harry's ear, licking and biting and sucking his skin as he went, before whispering, "Come for me, Potter." Draco's hand wrapped around his and sped it up, causing Harry to lose all sense of control, and come hard.

Harry collapsed against the bed, but Draco wasn't done with him yet. He gathered Harry's cum onto his fingers and gently slipped one inside of Harry, opening him and allowing the second finger to enter and prepare him.

"Fuck Draco," was all he said, his hands gripping the sheets. Draco was a master of driving him absolutely nuts, and for him to not waste any time after Harry had come, to already be preparing him, was surely doing the job.

"No… not fuck Draco, fuck Harry…" He said slipping a third finger into his lover.

Harry's back arched up off the bed effectively sliding himself even further down onto Draco's fingers.

The blond smiled and slipped his fingers from Harry, climbing over his lover's body, and positioning his own throbbing cock at Harry's entrance. Draco's lips met Harry's in a passionate kiss as he slowly slid himself inside of the only other man who could beat him out for "hottest man in England."

"Fuck… Merlin Draco, I've missed you." Harry said, obvious pleasure on his face.

Draco dropped his head to Harry's shoulder, inhaling his lover's unique scent. "Not nearly as much as I've missed you, not to mention Hermione…" Draco dropped his voice when he said Hermione's name, knowing just her name would call up images of all of the amazing positions they had been in before.

Harry groaned and pushed against Draco harder, his own cock once again hard, weeping pre-cum, and begging for attention. "Harder Draco… Fuck me harder…" Harry begged.

Draco was always the first one to give Harry exactly what he wanted and proceeded to pound into Harry, as hard and as fast as he knew drove Harry crazy. Draco twisted his hips just slightly looking, and finding, Harry's sweet spot, making sure to hit it again and again.

Harry was usually the one with the most control between them, but due to two weeks without any sexual gratification, and now Draco above him, thrusting into his most powerful pleasure point, and Harry screaming, and coming without either one of them touching his cock.

It didn't take Draco more that three more thrusts before his entire body tensed up and shot his load directly against Harry's sweet spot, causing an already coming Harry to shudder again, before Draco collapsed on top of him, Both men panting and heaving as if they had just pulled up from a particularly steep dive for a snitch.

Draco moved slightly so that he wasn't completely on top of Harry, but was snuggled against Harry's side, his arm and leg thrown haphazardly over the other mans body, clearly marking him as "Property of Draco Malfoy."

When both men regained their breath enough to talk Draco asked his lover a question, "How come you get to be home so early… not that I'm complaining or anything."

"We caught a break this morning on the case I've been working on, and had Kristian in custody around noon…"

"Finally…" Draco sighed.

All was silent for a few minutes. Harry's fingers were gently brushing across Draco's back as he lay there taking in the comfort of the other man's body.

Harry was the one to break the silence, "Draco?"

"Yeah?" Draco answered tilting his head up and looking at Harry.

"You know I love you, right?" He asked. It was an odd question, due to the fact that it was common knowledge not just to them but to a majority of the wizarding world, that they were both madly in love with each other.

Draco sat up, resting on his bent arms, and watched Harry wondering why Harry seemed nervous. "Um… No shit Sherlock… What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Harry said, not entirely sure how he should bring up what he wanted to talk about.

Draco simply gave him a look that clearly said: _Bullshit._

"I'm serious nothings wrong, I just wanna talk to you about something." He paused for a second and then found the words he had been looking for, "I wanted to talk to you about 'Mione. We haven't talked about it or anything."

Draco was relieved that it was that and nothing more serious. "Okay… so talk, what about 'it' do you want to talk about."

Harry gave him a searing look, "Don't mock me."

The blond laughed, thinking to himself; _do you realize who your talking to? _Then said out loud, "Wouldn't dream of it stud…What do you want to talk about?"

"You know I've had a thing for Hermione since fifth year… and if there is anyone that I love as much as you it's her… so I guess what I'm saying is… that is if its alright with you… Can we keep her?" his smile broke out, as he laughed at his own wording of it.

Draco laughed as well, and with mock sternness in his voice said, "I guess if you are willing to walk her, and feed her, and let her sleep in our bed at night… then I guess we can keep her."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Probably shouldn't tell her that we were talking about her as if she were a puppy."

Draco nodded, "Probably not."

Harry became semi-serious again, "You really don't mind?"

Draco chuckled and rolled on to his back, staring up at the ceiling, silently thinking to himself how fun it would be if they put a mirror up there. "No, I don't mind at all… in fact I already kind of figured she was going to stay part of our relationship. She tends to grow on a person when you get close enough. And I have to say that with you being practically gone for the last two weeks, we've gotten pretty close."

"How close." He asked in a joking manner.

Draco just wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, causing both men to laugh.

Harry yawned, realizing that he was still extremely tired, and two mind-blowing orgasms did nothing but hinder his ability to move.

Draco got up out of the bed; he scourgifyed himself and pulled on a pair of pants, "Take another nap. I'll fix dinner and wake you up when it's done."

Harry summoned a throw (blanket) to cover him, before turning on his side, "You always have the best plans."

Draco smirked. He leaned down and kissed Harry on the lips before standing back up, "That's what you keep me around for remember?"

"I thought that's why I kept Hermione around." Harry said with a very Slytherin like smirk on his handsome face.

"Must be the trait we share, that draws you to us…" Draco said as he slipped from the bedroom with a smile on his face.

He went into the kitchen, expecting to find it empty but was pleasantly surprised to find the shapely third player in their relationship, humming quietly to herself as she prepared what smelled like Chili.

Draco moved with the stealth of the black momba behind her, pausing for one second before wrapping his arms around her from behind and placing a kiss on the side of her neck. "Hello Beautiful."

Hermione tapped the pot with her wand so that it would cook for the right amount of time, before leaning back into Draco's inviting body, and tipping her head up to his in order to steal a kiss. One he, of course, happily gave.

She broke the kiss and turned around in the circle of his arms and looked up at the happy smirk upon his face, "Hi sexy." She answered him.

His fingers went directly to the buttons on the front of her shirt and started undoing them while looking down at her, "How was your day?"

Hermione finished with the button and zipper of his pants and was pushing them down before she answered, "Not bad…" his pants fell to the floor and his already erect member was staring at her, waiting for attention. As she wrapped her hand around him, she looked back up; "It just got significantly better…"

Draco rocked his hips into Hermione's hand. Slightly annoyed at the amount of clothing that she was wearing, he picked up her wand and tapped her on the shoulder, instantly causing her to be as naked as he was. He dropped the wand and raised his hands to her breasts, running his thumbs over her already erect nipples causing her to moan just the way he liked it.

Hermione let go of him, and moved away, which would have caused Draco to be extremely disappointed, except that she had only moved away slightly, and was now sitting on their kitchen counter, completely naked with her legs spread open waiting for him.

"I knew there was a reason we made these counters this short." Draco said appreciatively, as she was in a perfect position for him.

Hermione just smiled and crooked a finger at him, beckoning for him to ravish her. Which of course, Draco complied with in all possible haste.

Draco pulled her closer to the edge of the counter, but surprised her by bending down and swiping his tongue across her sensitive slit. He didn't stop there either. His talented mouth drove her insane, licking, sucking, biting, tasting the molten liquid that fell into his mouth.

Hermione bucked her hips against Draco's face when his tongue swept over her clit, one hand gripping his hair, the other holding on for dear life to the kitchen counter. "Please…" she whimpered, as his tongue moved up and down, fucking her for a moment before moving back up and attacking her clit.

Draco looked up when he heard her whimpered plea. "Please what beautiful?"

"I'm so fucking close…" she nearly cried out at the vibrations of his voice against that most sensitive place on her body.

Draco stood up, and pressed his body against hers, letting his cock rub against her moist core, causing a shiver to go through Hermione's entire body.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, anchoring herself to him. She kissed him hard and fast, plundering his mouth as he slipped himself completely inside of her.

His hands held her ass, and thrust hard and fast into her, never breaking their kiss. He could feel her nails digging into his back, which simply turned him on more, making him thrust faster and harder, sheathing himself completely inside of the goddess in front of him.

Hermione broke their kiss, tipped her head back and let out one of the most animalistic growls Draco had ever heard. Her heat clamped down tightly around him as she came hard and fast, her entire body shaking, and clamping tightly around Draco's as if to make sure he didn't stop.

Draco would have happily continued pumping into Hermione, except for the fact that the second the pulsing around him began to slow, he too exploded, emptying himself deep inside of Hermione.

Draco clung to Hermione and her to him, holding him up from falling to the floor. A muffled "Fuck" could be heard coming from Draco's mouth that was currently pressed against Hermione's neck.

"I would have to say that 'Fuck' is the best word to articulate everything at the present moment." Hermione said, talking as if she were in a classroom, knowing that her mock know-it-all attitude always served to turn him on and make him laugh.

Draco didn't disappoint as he chucked against her body. He lifted his head up and looked at her. "I love it when you talk like that… makes me feel like were in some abandoned classroom at Hogwarts." He pulled out of her and picked her up by her waist, setting her directly in front of him.

She smiled up at him and gave him another kiss. "I don't know where you get all your energy." She said with a smile as she turned around, tapping her wand against herself, making her clothing fall back into place. She looked over at the chili and noticed that it was just about done.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked… he wasn't even slightly tired.

"You give Harry two orgasms and come in here to give me one… your insatiable." She didn't turn around as she said this just simply stirred the pot a bit more.

Draco, who had pulled his pants back on by now, grabbed her arm and spun her around so that she was once again chest-to-chest with him. He looked down at her, "You watched us…" it wasn't a question.

She shrugged her shoulders, "So?"

He amusedly rolled his eyes, "You know you can join in anytime, you don't have to watch us."

"Draco, do you have any idea how hot it is to watch you two screw?" Her hands slid up his arms slowly, before linking behind his neck. "It is the single hottest thing I've ever seen in my entire life. Plus, I figured you two needed your own time…"

Draco smiled down at her, _she is amazing_. No ifs, ands, or buts, Hermione Granger was perfect. He brushed a stray hair behind her ear and asked, "Can we keep you?"

She broke out in laughter before responding. "As long as you'll have me, I'm here."

HGHPDM

Hot enough for you? Thank Draco Potter… such a cute little bunny… 


	6. my dessert

Hello all.

Chrys here… holding Draco Potter petting him sofly, much like Dr. Evil pets his naked cat. Wahahaha…

Chapter is BETA'D

Anyway, chapter 6, hot and steamy as usual, I'm thinking that this is going to be one of the last few chapters… might be the second to last, not sure just quite yet.

I know your all screaming "Why, Why are you stopping?" and I'll answer you by saying that, this story has already gone so much farther than it was intended to. The actual ending of this story was chapter three, but you all begged me to continue writing, so there fore I did… but I fear that like all good things, this must also come to an end.

So I hope you enjoy the last few chapters, and the steamy sex through out.

Lots of Love,

Chrys and Draco Potter

HGHPDM HGHPDM HGHPDM HGHPDM HGHPDM HGHPDM HGHPDM HGHPDM

The smell of chili drafted into the bedroom when Hermione walked in, intent on waking Harry up. She paused at the doorway and stared at him.

Harry lay in the middle of the bed on his side, a blanket covering him and his face calm. She actually had to ask herself what she had done to deserve these two impressive men. Draco would have instantly told her that it was karma, making it up to her for the years of torture she spent with the weasel, and all the times she had to save Harry's ass. Of course he would then thank her for saving Harry's ass, as it was one of Draco's favorite parts of his boyfriend.

Hermione quietly moved over to the bed and sat down, brushing a piece of hair out of Harry's eyes. "Wake up stud muffin, time for dinner."

His hand clamped around her wrist and he pulled until Hermione was on top of him. "By dinner do you mean you beautiful?"

Hermione steadied herself, her hands on either side of his head, "No… but I can be your dessert…"

Harry grinned and kissed her, and then sat up. "Can I have dessert first then?"

She grinned, shook her head and sat up, "I swear you and Draco are insatiable…"

Harry sat up behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist and his head on her shoulder, "And this is a surprise to you why?"

She laughed, "Come on, I'm hungry."

Harry grabbed his wand from the bedside table and waved it over himself, so that he was clad in a pair of loose sweats. Hermione got up out of the bed and took his other hand, leading him out to the kitchen, where Draco had placed a bowl of chili at the three place mats.

Harry sat down at the head of the table as usual, and Hermione and Draco sat across from each other. Without saying a word the three of them dug into their bowls.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence Harry paused. "So I've been thinking…"

Draco and Hermione instantly responded with, "Did it hurt?" They shared an amused look once the words had left both of their mouths.

Harry rolled his eyes and continued on. "I have a good two weeks of vacation time waiting for me, and I thought that if you guys could arrange it, we could take a vacation."

Hermione smiled, "No problem, I can owl my boss right now. The book shop won't mind if I take a few weeks off, they've been bugging me to take vacation time."

"My company can take care of itself for two weeks…" Draco said with a grin.

Hermione turned to Harry, "Where were you thinking?"

Harry finished his dinner and sat back in his chair, his arm over the back of it, looking as casual as humanly possible. "I found out recently that Sirius had his own private island, somewhere in the middle of the Bermuda triangle. It's unplotable. No one else knows its there except for the two house elf's that live there… I was thinking we could spend some time away from absolutely everything."

Hermione lit up instantly, "That sounds perfect," she jumped up and nearly threw her bowl into the sink, "I'm gonna go pack." She said as she ran from the room.

Both men laughed at her as they could hear drawers opening and closing. "Bermuda Triangle huh?" Draco asked.

"Figure you could get that tan you always wanted."

"I thought you liked me pale?" Draco responded with mock hurt in his voice.

"Draco, you could be purple and I'd still fuck you."

Just as Draco was going to respond, Hermione's voice came from down the hall. "Draco, can I borrow Aries?"

"Sure," he yelled back, "Just whistle out the window, and put your arm out, he'll come to you."

They paused for a second, listening to Hermione to whistle followed by a fluttering of wings. Draco smirked.

"Draco Malfoy, Master Bird Trainer…" Harry joked.

"Not just birds, you too," Draco stood then and waved his wand at the bowls, sending them to the kitchen. He was walking away when a strong lithe body attacked him and dropped him to the ground.

Without hesitation they wrestled on the floor, one getting the upper hand on the other for only a second before they were overtaken. It only took about two minutes before both boys were pushed onto their backs, next to each other with Hermione sitting on their legs.

She had one leg in-between the legs of each of the men and a hand on each of their chests, leaning over them, and holding them down. "If you two get to wrestle I want to be in the middle."

Harry tugged her hand that was resting against his chest and pulled her lips to his. "You did promise me dessert…"

Hermione smiled against his lips, "Yes I did…" She moved her legs so that Draco was no longer pinned to the ground and she was completely straddling Harry. She kissed him long and hard, conveying how much she had missed him over the last three weeks, while her hands worked on the his pants, trying to pull them from his body without breaking their kiss.

Draco was behind her in a second, helping by pulling Harry's sweats completely off of his body. She could feel Draco behind her, naked, and ready for round three. She ground her still clothed body between the two, the rough texture of her jeans eliciting groans.

The words, "Why are you still clothed?" were breathed against her ear from the blond behind her, causing a shiver to go down her spine. Before she could do anything about her clothed state, four hands proceeded to rip the clothes from her body, throwing the across the room in random directions.

Once naked, both men practically attacked her body. Harry cupped her breasts in his hands, playing with her stiff nipples as his mouth left hickeys all over her neck and chest. Draco, still behind her, brushed kisses down her back as his fingers entered her already slick pussy, his thumb pushing against her clit as he fucked her with two fingers.

Hermione was lost between them. Her body going into overload from the intense stimulation. One of her arms was braced on the side of Harry's head, attempting to hold her body above him, while her other hand snaked down, wrapping itself around Harry's erection, and pumping him hard.

The moans coming from their place were so hot, and so loud, that any neighbor around would have been turned on so much they would have needed to go find someone to fuck.

Hermione was dripping around Draco's hand, who made sure her juices were applied liberally to both cocks as well as her back entrance. "You are so wet 'Mione… tell me what you want…"

Hermione was panting, stroking Harry faster as she tried to force her brain to think, "I want… I want, you both… inside of me… now!" her last word was screamed in bliss, as Draco entered her ass, stroking her slowly until he was buried completely inside of her.

Harry grabbed her wrist and pulled it from his cock, lacing his fingers with hers. Draco reached around her and positioned his dark haired lover at her entrance, before thrusting his own hips hard and fast, impaling her on Harry instantly.

Harry moaned his fingers gripping Hermione's tighter as he trust up against them.

Hermione couldn't make a sound, her face was frozen in pure pleasure, and she had to focus just on breathing every now and then that she couldn't even remember how to make a sound. In fact, if at that particular moment, you attempted to ask Hermione Granger what her name was, she would most likely reply with a very undignified gasp as Harry and Draco thrust into her at the same moment.

Every time Draco thrust down, Harry would quickly raise his hips, and when the boys found their equilibrium in the middle they each found their own bliss. Needless to say, Hermione didn't hold out long at all and climaxed, every muscle in her body clamping down, becoming ridged, and holding her men inside of her. Not that Draco or Harry were complaining, in fact they were simply trying to hold out a little longer.

When Hermione attempted to breathe again, they took up thrusting into her once again. This time setting an even more brutal pace. Draco's mouth was attached to her neck and shoulders, nipping and kissing and licking as he thrust into her harder, feeling Harry against him. Underneath him Hermione was busy marking Harry, biting his nipples and then sucking them, and soothing them with her tongue.

Harry, knowing that there was no way for him to hold on any longer, lifted her face from his chest and pulled her into a kiss, his tongue battling her's for dominance as his hips bucked upwards hard, erupting deep inside of her. Much like a chain reaction, Hermione came a second time, moaning into Harry's mouth her body quivering and bringing Draco to climax as well.

HGHPDM HGHPDM HGHPDM HGHPDM HGHPDM HGHPDM HGHPDM HGHPDM HGHPDM HGHPDM HGHPDM HGHPDM HGHPDM HGHPDM HGHPDM HGHPDM

Mauerader Island was beautiful. White sandy beaches, palm trees everywhere, bright sunny skies, and a beautiful huge two story beach house, nestled into the trees 20 yards from the high tide water line. Hermione honestly couldn't believe that this was real. Of course the sand between her toes and the warm sun beating down on her back confirmed that this was, in fact, not a dream.

Upon arriving, the two house elves that lived in the house appeared before them, taking their suitcases and disappearing once more.

"What do you guys think?" Harry asked, his hand motioning to the island and the crystal clear water.

"Not bad… Your god-father had taste, Potter." Draco said, ambling towards the house.

"Do you enjoy being tackled?" Harry asked, causing Hermione to snicker.

"You do realize what happens every time we tackle him right?" she asked.

Harry gave her a look, making her instantly run in mock fear. Of course when one beautiful woman such as Hermione is running across a sandy beach in nothing but a green bikini, one would have to chase after her.

Hermione passed in front of Draco and continued to run towards the house, but when Harry attempted to do the same Draco quickly jumped on his back, attempting to bring him down. He didn't anticipate Harry's balance, which instead of falling caused him to keep moving forward, his arms wrapping around Draco's legs to hold on to him.

"Do you have a thing with being on top of me?" Harry asked, realizing he had absolutely no likelihood of catching up with Hermione with Draco attached to his back, not that he minded. He loved feeling Draco pressed against him.

"I think its you who has a thing with being underneath me." Draco's husky voice, making a ripple of pleasure go through Harry's body.

"Don't even think about it. I love topping just as much as you do."

HGHPDM HGHPDM HGHPDM HGHPDM HGHPDM HGHPDM HGHPDM HGHPDM HGHPDM HGHPDM HGHPDM HGHPDM HGHPDM HGHPDM HGHPDM HGHPDM

Hermione was long gone by now, running through the house, looking at all the rooms, and seeing which one had the best view. She found that the master bedroom was on the second story, closest to the front of the house, was the best. The wall facing the ocean was completely gone, and was replaced by panes of glass, that allowed the room to be fully engulfed in sunlight. The bed was huge, even bigger than the one they shared at home, and was done in brushed metal, with black satin sheets. The door to the right led to a huge bathroom, a sunken in, pool-sized tub with water jets and faucets for every scent imaginable. This room two had one of its walls done completely in glass, so that you could watch the waves break against the beach while enjoying a relaxing bath.

When Hermione was done exploring the intricate tiled bathroom she went back into the bedroom, and found Harry and Draco standing on the balcony, their backs to her, looking out at the ocean. She watched them for a few moments; took in the sight of Harry's arms wrapped around Draco who was standing in front of him, Harry's head resting on Draco shoulder, their steady breathing in sync.

She leaned against the wall and watched them, knowing by their movements they were talking about something. She quickly got lost in her own thoughts. What would have happened if Lavender hadn't told her? How long would she have gone on living with a man she now realized she never had truly been in love with? Sure she loved Ron, but she hadn't been in love with him. He was always there; every step of her life, and it just felt so natural, so right to fall into his arms. She realized now that she had always glossed over any time he had been a jerk, or any time he had left. It was only now in retrospect that she realized that it was always Ron that had left. Ron who got jealous, Ron that split them up, taking either Harry or herself with him. How could she not have realized this before?

It was of course, at this very moment, directly after this revelation that she realized what her heart had been trying to tell her for a while now. She had felt it the day Ginny and Harry got together, again when they broke up, once more when Ron and her started dating, when Harry had told her that he was with Draco, and when she had walked out on Ron. She felt it every time she saw Draco and Harry, and it pulled at her even more when she saw them together. Hermione Granger, after years of feeling this pull finally figured out that she was in love with Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.

She almost scolded herself for falling in love so quickly. That was until she realized that she had been in love with Harry for years, and had simply never realized it. And Draco… well, how could she have not fallen in love with him? His charm, his magnetism, and the way they all seemed to fit together, no matter the position, it was just… right.

Hermione moved away from the wall and walked outside, walking straight into Draco's waiting arms. She stood in front of them, facing the two most important men in the world, Draco's arms resting in the middle of her back, Harry's hands still linked at Draco's stomach, pressing against hers. She lifted her arms, one clinging to Draco's shoulder the other around Harry's neck, her fingers sifting through the soft hair there, as she buried her head in Draco's chest.

The three stayed silent for a while, basking in the feeling of each other as well as the warm sun, and the spray from the ocean.

It didn't take long for Draco to realize that the spray of the ocean wasn't what was wetting the front of his shirt. His tipped Hermione's head up with his finger and looked into her teary-eyed gaze. "What's wrong beautiful?" he asked softly.

"Nothing's wrong, I just…" she paused for a moment, watching as Harry lifted his head from Draco's opposite shoulder and looked down at her.

"Just what?" Harry asked, slightly worried as to what could make her cry.

"I just… realized that I'm madly in love with both of you." A smile broke out on her face, bright enough to light the Northern Hemisphere.

Harry moved back from Draco and stood behind her, his hands on her waist. Both Harry and Draco bent down, their lips millimeters from each of her ears, as they whispered, "That's good, because we are in love with you too."

HGHPDM HGHPDM HGHPDM HGHPDM HGHPDM HGHPDM HGHPDM HGHPDM HGHPDM HGHPDM HGHPDM HGHPDM HGHPDM HGHPDM HGHPDM HGHPDM

By the way, if you want to see something specifically happen in the last chapters, please let me know.

And REVIEW… thanks


	7. a little bit of bondage the end

The "Golden Trio," as Hermione, Harry and Ron had been called for many years, died the day that Draco Malfoy turned Ron into a bright red weasel. Whatever thoughts the three of them had prior to that about being friends again, were smashed… the battle lines had clearly been drawn, and to Draco, Harry and Hermione, Ron was one of the lowest life forms on the face of the earth.

Lavender had dumped Ron when after she had heard about what had happened in Diagion Alley. Apparently in her mind, sleeping around wasn't as bad as pulling a wand on a friend, and once she heard that Ron had pulled is wand first, she was gone.

Even Ron's family had shook their heads at him. How dare he destroy the friendship that the three of them had for so long. How dare he screw Hermione over, and alienate Harry, _just who the fuck did he think he was?_ That had been a direct quote from Ginny, who upon finding out her brothers transgressions wrote an owl to Harry and Hermione, letting them know that she wasn't in the least a supporter of her brother. George of course agreed with Ginny, and upon explaining everything to their parents, and their siblings, had quickly convinced the rest of the family, that Ron was a complete dunderhead.

Ron knew that nothing he could ever say would repair the damage that had been done. Hermione ignored his owls, as did Harry, and he found that he couldn't apperate or floo into their house. When he realized just how much everything had been fucked over, he did what one would expect a man who had lost nearly everything to do. He threw himself into work and booze.

Honestly, Hermione and Harry both felt that they were better off with out him, and wondered why had it taken them both so long to figure that out. They enjoyed their life without Ron, and more importantly _with_ Draco.

DMHGHPDMHGHPDMHGHPDMHGHPDMHGHPDMHGHPDMHGHPDMHGHPDMHGHPDMHGHPDMHGHPDMHGHP

Draco was currently in a very compromising position. He was attached to a leather swing, his legs spread apart, his arms hooked to the straps of the swing, completely naked, and blindfolded. He could hear the other two people in the room, slowly circling him, letting their hands brush over his body lightly, serving only to turn him on more.

Hermione ran her tongue slowly around one of his nipples, gently blowing on it until the nipple was hard and standing straight up. Harry did the same to the other nipple, and they both watched as Draco's cock responded with a jerk.

Hermione went to the table and opened the box labeled "toys." She pulled out a small butt plug and moved back to where Draco was suspended from the ceiling. Harry lifted her hand and took the plug into his mouth getting it wet before Hermione gently worked it into her boyfriend's ass.

Draco jerked, moaned, growled and thrashed, his cock hard as steel, as Hermione fixed the plug to where it was supposed to be, and gave Draco's cock a long lick from balls to tip.

"You two are going to be the death of me…" Draco whined.

Harry's hand wrapped around Draco's cock and stroked it up and down slowly, pressing and caressing every pleasure point, "But what a way to go…"

Hermione captured Draco's mouth and climbed on top of him, letting the swing support both of their weight. Her moist center rested on his navel as she kissed him, her hands stroking up and down his sides and his arms.

"I want to touch you, 'Mione," Draco moaned, his arms pulling against the straps holding them in place.

"That would defeat the purpose, Stud." Harry responded slowly pulling the plug from Draco's ass, fucking it back in a few times, and then removing it completely.

Hermione kissed down Draco's neck, dragging the rest of her body back father, until her core was pressed against Draco's cock, letting him feel the molten liquid dripping from her. She felt Harry slip two fingers into her, and coat his fingers in her cum, making her moan against Draco's throat.

Harry coated his own cock in Hermione's cum and pressed against Draco's ass, letting the head slip in. Draco moaned loudly, his hands continuing to fight against the restraints. Hermione moved back more so that Draco's cock was pressed against her entrance,

With one movement, Harry was buried inside of Draco, and Draco was buried inside of Hermione, making the three of them moan in unison.

"Fuck… Fuck, fuck, fuck… I want to see. Please, at least remove the blindfold." Draco begged.

Hermione lifted her hips up and slammed them back down hard and fast, her hand stroking the side of Draco's face. "Nope… Just feel."

Harry pulled Hermione backwards and captured her mouth as they both rode Draco hard and fast. They pleased Draco in every way possible, touching, stroking, kissing, biting, every sensitive part of him, with every intention of driving him crazy.

Harry came first, the hot walls of his boyfriends ass were too much for him. His body tightened as he blew his load deep inside of Draco, directly against his prostate. Hermione was still riding Draco, when the feel of Harry coming deep inside of him sent off his own orgasm, and in turn Hermione's.

Hermione was lying across his chest; her body still impaled on Draco's cock. She slipped the blindfold off of Draco and smiled at him. "Alright there, loverboy?" She asked playfully.

"Fuck…" Draco responded, as his hands were freed by Harry, they were shaking. "That was…"

"Hotter than hell?" Harry provided.

"… Yeah," he answered, his hands coming to rest on Hermione's sides.

"Happy Birthday Draco." Hermione said right before she kissed him.

DMHGHPDMHGHPDMHGHPDMHGHPDMHGHPDMHGHPDMHGHPDMHGHPDMHGHPDMHGHPDMHGHPDMHGHP

They were celebrities. Not just war heroes, but they were the hottest thing around, and when together, made men and women alike faint with sexual frustration.

They were joined in the summer, and officially became the Potter-Malfoy's. It was a beautiful ceremony held in the gardens of Malfoy manner. George, Blaise, and Ginny stood by their friends, as the three delivered their vows to each other.

Hermione thought that neither man had ever looked sexier than they had in their matching white dress robes. Harry and Draco both agreed that the short white dress that could only have been held on with magic made their woman look like a sex goddess. And she was, she was their sex goddess, and they were her sex gods.

The wedding had been small, only the closest family and friends were seated, Ron and Lavender were no where to be found.

Draco's wedding present to his wife had been her very own bookstore. It was more spacious and better stocked that any other store in wizarding England. And to his husband, Harry's own private investigation business, so that Harry could get out of the control of the Ministry and work for himself. Both were owned by Basilisk Industries, Draco's company.

Hermione had gotten them both TimeTwister4000's, Brooms that weren't set to hit the market for another year or so, and were by far the fastest and best brooms anyone had ever seen.

Harry had talked to Mrs. Weasley and had found who made the clock that sat in her kitchen. He had found the maker and commissioned watches for the three of them, telling if a person was: in danger, at work, traveling, at home, or having sex. Of course, all three watches found themselves in the last position more than the other four combined.

A year later Hermione was flipping through one of the newest books at the store and found a potion… a potion that combined three or more people's genetic structures when they had children. Apparently families of three or more parents were becoming more common and they wanted a way that all three (or more) parents would be part of their children.

Nine months later, Rurora Lily Potter-Malfoy, and her twin brother Carous Orion Potter-Malfoy were born to the happy parents. And all was well.

The END

DMHGHPDMHGHPDMHGHPDMHGHPDMHGHPDMHGHPDMHGHPDMHGHPDMHGHPDMHGHPDMHGHPDMHGHP

Hope everyone liked the conclusion of this. The bondage scene was for one of my beta's Noel Cullen, who thought that it would be hot… you were right.

Please leave me a review; tell me what you think. And so that everyone knows… THIS IS THE END. This story is over and I don't write sequels. Hoped you enjoyed it.


End file.
